Steps Into The Shadows
by Kage no pasu
Summary: ¿Que es aquello que hace que un hombre quiera cambiar su pasado aun cuando save que no tiene un futuro al cual volver?. El cambiara todo aquello que esta mal aunque el mundo lo odie, le desprecie, lo destruya. el no cambia el futuro para el. ?/?/DH/?/?
1. Cap: 00  Prologo

PROLOGO

Dime Dumbledore, que se siente morir - dice un Harry Potter lleno de heridas causadas por múltiples de hechizos - ¿que sentiste cuando supiste que morirías?

Esto no tenía por que terminar así muchacho - dice el cuadro del antiguo directo, mientras Harry se sienta en la silla del director - aun estas a tiempo, acepta tu destino por el bien común.

Cierto, tu preciado bien común, no se preocupe - dice Harry con odio y escupiendo al terminar de decirlo - no te preocupes, mientras hablamos me he asegurado que el bien común del mundo mágico esta seguro en mis manos, o mejor dicho en las manos de un pequeño y odiado Harry Potter.

Al decirlo sonríe como un demente, cosa que asusta al viejo cuadro del director.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?... ¿que has hecho? - grita furioso dumboldore - ¡contesta Potter!

¡Eso es, esa es la expresión que quería ver! - grita emocionado Harry mientras le apunta al cuadro con su varita - te lo diré, después de todo, ambos somos manipuladores, tú manipulaste mi futuro, yo por el contrario manipulare el pasado.

¿Que quieres decir? - pregunta asustado el cuadro - ¿que has hecho?

Antes de venir a este sitio, durante meses me oculte como un perro, viviendo en la inmundicia, solo para poder recolectar mi poder para un pequeño ritual astral.

¿Que es lo que has hecho? - pregunta con preocupación el cuadro - ¿que ganas con todas las muertes que has causado?

Control sobre mi vida… antes de venir, envíe un pedazo de mi alma al pasado - dice Harry como si eso fuera lo mas común asustando mas al cuadro del viejo director - así como tom, ese pedazo de mi me dará cierta clase de habilidades, y como ahora soy mas poderoso que el viejo tom, su alma fragmentada se fusionara con la mía, destruyendo al horcruxes y la conciencia de Tom Ryddle, y todo el conocimiento de este será absorbido por mi alma.

Tu mente no soportara tanto conocimiento - dice el cuadro - tu plan fracasara.

No lo creas, a diferencia del fragmento de tom que tuve en mi cuerpo, mi alma estará separada del alma del pequeño Harry Potter - dice Harry mientras su cuerpo empieza a volverse negro - yo seleccionare, clasificare, le daré a absorber el conocimiento mío y el de tom, le educare, seré un mentor... así como tu, pero el solo confiara en mi. Puedes verlo en mi cuerpo, pronto no solo mi cuerpo, sino también el tiempo cambiara.

Harry, debes entender - dice el cuadro mientra el cuerpo de Harry se concierte en polvo y su antigua oficina así como el empiezan a desaparecer - todo esto fue por el bien común.


	2. Cap: 01  Mi Otro yo

CAPITULO 01

Despierta mocoso - grita petunia mientras golpea la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras - tienes que preparar el desayuno de tu tío y tu primo.

Ya voy tía - dice Harry mientras sale de la alacena - "maldita zorra... ella ya tiene una hora despierta... porque demonios no lo preparo ella... son sus propios puercos los que van a comer".

Petunia, prepárate saldremos de compras - dice Vernon mientras comen el Dudley - esta noche vendrán a conocer nuestra casa mis jefes y después iremos a cenar.

Eso es fantástico querido - dice petunia feliz, pero de repente mira a Harry con odio, mientras este lava los trastes - ¿qué aremos con el muchacho?, no sería conveniente que ellos conocieran al chico.

No te preocupes, no estará en la casa - dice Vernon con rabia - ¡mocoso!

¿Qué pasa tío Vernon? - dice Harry dejando de lavar los trastes - "¿qué me dirá?, me dejara fuera todo el día o me encerrara en mi `cuarto` hasta mañana... ojala sea la primera".

Te quiero fuera de la casa todo el día hasta la noche - dice con burla - no me importa lo que hagas, pero te quiero lejos... ¡entendido!

Si tío, me quedare lejos - dice Harry bajando la cara - "al menos no me dejo sin comer".

"Malditos desgraciados, algún día me vengare de ellos" - piensa Harry con rabia mientras esta acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol en un pequeño parque alejado de su casa - "ojala tuviera la fuerza o el poder para hacerles pagar"

"Lo tienes Harry, tienes el poder para hacerlos pagar" - dice una voz salida de la nada - "y tienes mucho poder déjame decirte"

¡¿Quien dijo eso? ¿Donde estas? - grita asustado Harry de que alguien pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando - ¡sal de donde estés!

"No hace falta gritar Harry" - dice la voz con calma - "y contestando tus preguntas mi nombre es "ZERO" y estoy en tu mente, por lo que no puedo salir de ella y tampoco hace falta que grites, solo piensa lo que quieres decir yo te escuchare".

"¿estoy loco?" - piensa Harry mientras tienta su cabeza y rostro asustado y desconcertado - "porque solo los locos escuchan voces en su cabeza"

"Jajajajaja eso fue gracioso" - dice la voz con gracia - "no Harry tú no estás loco y aunque lo estuviera, estarías mas cuerdo que la mayoría"

¿Qué quieres de mí? - pregunta Harry con un dejo de temor - ¿porque estas en mi cabeza?

Lo que quiero es contarte una historia... una historia sobre la verdad, mi verdad, tu verdad - dice ZERO fríamente asustando a Harry - y él porque estoy dentro de tu cabeza, es el resultado de esa historia.

¿Historia?... ¿Qué clase de historia? – Pregunta Harry con un tono ligeramente molesto – ¿y qué tiene que ver tu historia con la mía?

Escucha con atención y no interrumpas – dice ZERO calmando a Harry – no te diré todo porque eres un niño, pero también necesitas saber todo lo que está pasando, para que puedas tener un futuro mejor…. Para empezar tu Harry así como tus padres antes de su muerte, eres un mago y uno muy poderoso, segundo tus padres no murieron en un accidente de auto por conducir borrachos, ellos fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro de nombre Voldemort, tercero y que esto se te meta muy bien en la cabeza… ¡NO ERES UN INUTIL FENOMENO INSERVIBLE!

….. ¿Por qué gritaste lo último? – Pregunta Harry lentamente asimilando lo que ZERO le digo, mientras se soba sus oídos – ¿todo lo que dijiste es verdad?... ¿porque fueron asesinados?

"se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé… no…. está analizando todo… su odio hacia los Dursley aun es latente, aun no entra en la espirar de tristeza de la primera vez. Además parece que el ya tiene una idea de sus poderes… el viejo loco aun no le borra la memoria", Porque antes de que tu nacieras una vidente, una bruja que puede ver el futuro, dijo una profecía, en esta se habla sobre un elegido para acabar con el mago oscuro que mato a tus padres - dice ZERO fríamente, para después soltar un suspiro – la profecía dice que el elegido nacerá al final del séptimo mes y que el tendrá el poder para destruir al señor oscuro.

¿Y que tengo yo que ver en eso? – pregunta Harry –

Tu naciste al final del séptimo mes, tú fuiste el elegido por Voldemort para derrotarlo – dice ZERO con tranquilidad – la profecía no hablaba sobre un elegido en concreto, el seria escogido por el propio mago oscuro como su enemigo.

¿El me escogió? – Dice desconcertado Harry - ¿porque?

… porque tú y él tienen los mismos orígenes, un padre mago sangre pura y un padre nacido muggles, que son aquellos nacidos sin magia en su cuerpo, pero en tu caso tu madre es una bruja nacida de muggles – dice ZERO fríamente – él se sintió identificado con tigo por ser, al menos en ese aspecto parecidos.

¿Dónde está Voldemort? – Pregunta Harry con una enorme ira - ¿Dónde está ese maldito?

En los bosques de Albania, viviendo como un parasito después de recibir la maldición asesina que reboto en ti gracias a tu madre – dice ZERO con tranquilidad mientras Harry piensa las palabras de ZERO -…. O eso supongo.

¿Supones? – Pregunta confundido Harry - ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo supones?, sabes o no donde esta ese maldito.

El que lo sepa o no, no cambia las cosas Harry – dice con calma ZERO mientras suelta un suspiro mental – ¿que harás si te digo donde esta?, ¿ir a buscarlo?... ¿enfrentarlo?, ¿con que?, ¿Cómo?... eres poderoso Harry, pero no tanto, te falta experiencia y sabiduría.

…. Tú no puedes hacer algo… ¿verdad? – Dice Harry con tristeza al comprender las palabras de ZERO – por eso me necesitas.

¿Por qué crees que te necesito?, "veamos si eres más serpiente que yo a tu edad Harry o si todavía eres un pequeño gatito que salta a la primera provocación" – dice ZERO con indiferencia – eres un niño, un niño sin conocimiento, de lo que es y lo que eso significa, existen otros más calificados para ser utilizados por mí, para mis fines.

Pero ellos no te son tan útiles como lo soy yo – dice con un poco soberbia para un niño – yo soy especial, por eso me cuentas todo esto, quien soy y lo que valgo… ¿verdad?

Todo un Slytherin, sin duda pequeño Harry – dice ZERO con mucha alegría en la voz – tienes razón, tu eres especial, pero no por eso te digo todo esto, te lo digo porque mereces saber la verdad respecto a tu vida, y como esta ha sido manipulada desde antes de tu nacimiento por un maldito y vil manipulador… ahora déjame continuar.

Está bien – contesta Harry más tranquilo, mientras fija su mirada en las ramas del árbol en el que esta recostado - después me contaras todo… ¿verdad?

Si…. La noche que Voldemort ataco a tus padres él había sido informado por un traidor, que le informo el lugar donde tus padres estaban ocultos – dice con una gran frialdad palpable en la voz – tus padres estaban bajo un poderoso hechizo llamado fidelio… este hechizo hace un lugar sea invisible para el resto del mundo a excepción de aquellos a los que el guardián del secreto se los dice. Las personas a las que se les dice el secreto no pueden bajo ningún concepto decir el secreto que se les ha concedido, solo el guardián puede decirlo, tus padres habían escogido a un Sirius Black como su guardián secreto.

El decir eso el rostro de Harry se vuelve una máscara de ira al pensar que sus padres fueron traicionados y por esa traición asesinados, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de ZERO.

Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de tu padre y tu padrino, la opción más lógica, un noble pura sangre, heredero de una de las más poderosas familias mágicas del mundo de la magia, poderoso y sobre todo leal – dice ZERO con un tono de voz que Harry solo puede interpretar como orgullo, un gran orgullo – y por eso el rechazo ser el guardián secreto, pues por ser quien era y lo que era él para tus padres el seria perseguido para poder así obtener el secreto de la ubicación de tus padres, el en cambio sugirió que otro fuera el guardián, el escogido fue Peter Pettigru, otro de los amigos de tus padres y un traidor, el traidor que vendió a tus padres solo por su vida, uno de los artífices de la vida que llevas ahora, uno por traidor, otro por asesino y el ultimo por manipulador.

¿Manipulador? – susurra Harry desconcertado por todo lo que escucho - ¿Quién es ese?

Albus Dumbledore, es el nombre del maldito que te dejo bajo la puerta de tu muy "amada familia" – gruñe ZERO mientras – él lo único que quiere de ti es tu lealtad, que lo veas como un maestro, un líder indiscutible… tu héroe.

¿Héroe? - pregunta Harry - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Si yo no te hubiera dicho la verdad del porque estas con esa gente, cuando tuvieras once años y puedas ir a Hogwarts, que es el colegio de magia más importante de Inglaterra, y donde él es director, le verías como un mentor y alguien que solo quien lo mejor para ti... cuando es lo contrario.

Comprendo... pero... ¿como puedo estar seguro de que lo que dices es verdad?

Cierra los ojos, concentre en la nada, no pienses en nada - dice ZERO - yo me encargo de lo demás.

Haciéndole caso Harry dejo de pensar y se concentro en dejar su mente despejada

Abre los ojos Harry - dice ZERO, sorprendiendo a Harry de que su voz se escucha más cerca -

Al abrirlos Harry ve que ya no está a la sombra del árbol del parque en el que se recostó, ahora está sentado en un sillón rojo vino de una pieza, en medio de una gran biblioteca, con grandes estantes llenos de libros.

Interesante aspecto interior para una mente infantil - dice ZERO saliendo de entre un par de estantes con un libro abierto - esto es tu mente, me tome la libertad de acomodarla un poco, espero que no te moleste.

¿Tú eres ZERO? - le pregunta Harry al joven frente a él, en joven de no más 25 o 27 años, cabello negro como la noche que le llega a media espalda y que cubre la mitad de su rostro, piel bronceada, facciones firmes y unos ojos lilas fríos como el hielo, que le miran fijamente - te vez diferente a como te creía..

Un cuarentón, calvo, lleno de cicatrices - dice ZERO con burla -... supongo que quieres saber todo lo que se, y el porqué lo se...

Si... ¿porqué sabes tanto de mi?, ¿porque estas en mi mente?, ¿qué ganas con todo esto? Y muchas preguntas más.

Lo que gano es venganza contra los que me usaron y traicionaron... estoy en tu mente porque tú eres el único que puede ayudarme en mi venganza - dice ZERO mientras se acerca al sillón donde esta Harry mientras que estira su mano derecha hacia Harry y con su mano izquierda se descubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro dejando ver un ojo lila igual al otro y sobre su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo - ¿me ayudaras Harry? Después de todo... yo una vez medí a conocer como Harry Potter, antes de perder todo lo que una vez considere presionado por mí...

¿Vienes del futuro? - pregunta sorprendido Harry, mientras estira lentamente su brazo - ¿será malo mi futuro? ¿Tú puedes cambiarlo?

Con tu ayuda, puedo cambiar el futuro, y hacer pagar a todos aquellos que me mintieron... y con ello te daré el futuro que yo no tuve.

No me mientas - dice Harry con su mano a unos centímetros de la mano de ZERO - si me mientes lo pagaras caro.

Al decirlo juntan sus manos, sellando el destino que a uno de ellos le fue arrebatado y al otro ocultado.

Jamás te mentiré... seria mentirme a mí mismo.


	3. Cap: 02  Locura

CAPITULO 02

¿Cómo se supone que llevaremos a cavo tus planes? - dice Harry mientras hojea un libro sentado frente a ZERO que lee un libro de tapas negras - yo no tengo el poder o la experiencia y tú no puedes controlar mucho tiempo mi cuerpo... además de que no tenemos una varita.

No te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado - dice ZERO sin despegar su vista del libro - dos de mis tres mejores caballeros están en la misma situación que tu... ellos tienen a sus yo del futuro y les enseñaran para cambiar el futuro.

¿Y el tercero? - pregunta Harry bajando el libro y mirar a ZERO - ¿qué está haciendo en este momento?

Dirás tercera... ella es un caso especial... a diferencia de ti y de mi, ella no comparte cuerpo y alma con su yo del pasado, ella se fusiono completamente, es el conocimiento de una mujer de 37 años en el cuerpo de una adolecente de 17, solo ella sabe cómo es eso... además tiene otras órdenes antes de venir por nosotros.

¿Qué clase de órdenes? - pregunta Harry curioso -

Tiene que obtener algunos ingredientes para algunas pociones especiales además de que tiene que robar un objeto para nosotros y reclutar a un par de personas.

¿Objeto?... ¿personas?... ¿que estas planeando? - pregunta confundido el niño - dime.

Aun no... pronto, pero aun no - dice ZERO mirando a Harry -... mejor piensa que es lo que le pedirás para castigar a los Dursley - dice ZERO con una sonrisa fría y cruel - después de todo ¿quieres hacerles pagar o no?

¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunta emocionado y con un tono de malicia no común en un niño de 7 años - una paliza para ese par de puercos, con fracturas y desfiguraciones, que ya no puedan caminar y tampoco puedan hablar bien nunca mas... quiero que terminen como unos vagabundos... iguales o peor a aquellos de los que se burlan al pasar por la calle.

... ciertamente ese sería un buen castigo, perderlo todo, dinero, casa, salud, y dignidad... - dice ZERO mirando a los ojos a Harry - el único camino después de perderlo todo es la muerte... ¿y petunia?

Ella... ¿tu quieres formar un ejército verdad?... un ejército necesita ser atendido - dice Harry sonriendo inocentemente -... Ella puede ser muy útil, una sirvienta... sirviendo a los seres que tanto odia.

¿Esclava?... interesante... jejeje - ríe ZERO con gracia - ya veremos que hacemos

Sonidos de pasos y lamentos, es lo único que se escucha a lo largo del frio y oscuro pasillo de Azkaban. Poco a poco los pasos se vuelven más tenues, hasta detenerse frente a una celda.

….. Tú debes ser…. Sirius Black - pregunta una sombra con un ligero tono que la identifica como mujer, frente a la celda, para después lanzarle una pequeña piedra a los pies de este - mi amo tiene una buena oferta de trabajo para ti...

...

el te ofrece tu libertad, te da la oportunidad de obtener de nueva cuenta el cuerpo y el poder que tenias antes de ser encarcelado, te ofrece una nueva vida como uno de sus caballeros negros...

...

Te ofrece tener tu venganza contra cola-gusano - dice la sombra, logrando una reacción de Sirius -... sí, yo sé sobre los merodeadores, y también sobre la traición de esa rata...

Tu... que... sabes - dice Sirius con rabia - no sabes nada.

Se mucho Sirius, se sobre los merodeadores y sus nombres, se sobre la traición de la rata... y también se sobre la desgracia de Harry Potter...

¡ALEJATE DE HARRY! - grita Sirius lanzándose contra la reja tratando de tomar a la sombra, sin éxito - ¡ALEJATE DE EL!

...mi único interés en Harry Potter es su bienestar - dice la sombra fríamente - mi deseo es su deseo... y el lugar en el que esta es su sufrimiento.

¿Sufrimiento? - repite Sirius sin entender - ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Lo tratan como a un elfo domestico...le insultan, le agreden - dice con rabia la sombra - su cama es un mugroso y viejo catre dentro de una alacena bajo las escaleras.

¿QUE? -grita furioso - ¿ACASO DOMBULDORE NO SAVE DE ESO?

Él lo sabe y lo permite - dice ella - te contare todo una vez que decidas ser uno de nosotros... toma la piedra y di la palabra que te definió durante muchos años.

Al decir eso la sombra desaparece como si fuese un fantasma. Sirius toma la piedra que ella le lanzo y se le queda viendo, una hora, dos horas, el tiempo dejo de tener importancia para él, todo su mundo era esa piedra.

Merodeador...no... canuto - al decir eso una enorme explosión se siente en la prisión... Sirius Black había escapado.

Una vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, en una noche sin luna, es testigo de los pasos de la figura cubierta de sombras, que se acerca a la cabaña.

¿Quién eres? - pregunta una voz detrás de la sombra, que está a unos pasos de la puerta de la cabaña - ¿que buscas en este lugar? ¡Contesta!

Busco a un hombre, de nombre Lupin... Remus Lupin - dice la sombra mientras se voltea hacia Remus - me puedes decir dónde encontrarlo.

¿Porque debería decirte? - le contesta -

Porque tengo una propuesta para él.

Qué clase de propuesta - pregunta Remus sacando su varita - dime.

Una nueva vida, con la oportunidad de controlar a la bestia dentro de ti - dice la sombra - la oportunidad de venganza contra aquel que vendió a tus amigos...

¡Sirius está en prisión y nunca saldrá! - grita furioso Remus apuntándole - será me...

Peter Pettigrew está vivo y Sirius Black cumple una condena por un de un crimen que no cometió - dice la figura mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás de manera teatral – te doy la oportunidad de ver el mundo con la misma visión que mi amo, una visión de un mundo sin mentiras, sin prejuicios, sin traiciones, un mundo en el que no estés solo por tu "problema peludo".

…. Nada de lo que me ofrezcas me hará seguir a tu amo – contesta Remus fríamente – vete antes de….

Albus Dumbledore, dejo al pequeño Harry Potter bajo las puertas de una familia que le odia, lo maltrata, le miente, le insulta, le engaña y le esclaviza – le interrumpe la sombra contestándole con el mismo tono que el uso – mi amo no quiere eso para el niño que perdió a su familia gracias a las ambiciones y manipulaciones de dos hombres sin escrúpulos.

Eso no… eso no puede ser cierto – susurra Remus consternado por lo que acaba de escuchar, y en un acto de completa desesperación baja la varita y mira a la figura hacia donde debería estar el rostro – ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no mientes?, ¿cómo se que esto no es una trampa?

No puedes saberlo, pero si decides venir y aceptar lo que te he dicho y cambiar con ello tu futuro - dice la figura dejando en el piso una pequeña piedra - tomaras esta piedra y después iras a tu cabaña y cojeras todo lo que sea de valor para ti y en voz alta aquel nombre que ganaste el día en que confiaste completamente en tus amigos.

... ¿Las cosas serán diferentes?, no solo para mí, para todos... ¿verdad? - dice Remus acercándose a la figura y agachándose para tomar la piedra - si, sigo a tu amo, ¿Sirius, Harry y yo podremos ser de nuevo una familia?

Si - dice la figura dándose la vuelta y empezar a alejarse - te lo aseguro, pues ese es el deseo de Harry, tener una verdadera familia, y mi amo quiere que Harry sea feliz.

Al decir eso la figura empieza a desvanecerse como si fuera un fantasma.

Es tu decisión Remus lupin - dice la figura desapareciendo completamente - ¿que es lo que deseas?

Durante varios minutos Remus estuvo parado frente a la cabaña viéndola fija mente, de repente una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Su olor, no detecte alguna mentira en su olor - al decir eso camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña y al entrar apunta su varita hacia dentro de la habitación y susurra un hechizo. Al mismo instante todos los objetos de la cabaña se vuelven más pequeños y se acomodan todos ellos solos en el centro de la que una vez fue la estancia, cuando ya no hay nada en ningún lado más que en el centro de la habitación Remus susurra otro hechizo, pero ahora al piso donde están todas las cosas, entonces del piso sale un baúl que rodea todas las cosas y las guarda para después hacerse del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, para después tomarla guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y ver fijamente la piedra que está en su mano - supongo que eso es todo... supongo que solo existe una palabra para activarte... lunático...

Una enorme explosión se puede ver desde el inicio del bosque donde un hombre de larga barba y anteojos de media luna observa con sorpresa la misma.

¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta en voz alta y con sorpresa Dumbledore al ver la columna de humo que sale del centro del bosque - primero Black y ahora Lupin... debo saber quien está matando a mis peones...

¿Que es este lugar? - pregunta sirius al recobrar el sentido y ver los altos muros de piedra que rodean el jardín en el que esta - primero esa rara mujer y su propuesta, después el traslador explosivo y ahora el jardín prisión... ¿que sigue un dragón?

¿Que tal un lobo? - dice una voz detrás de el - aunque tal vez prefieras al dragón.

Remus... ha pasado el tiempo - dice - Sirius con una sonrisa de burla - te vez bien, me alegro, deberás

Puedo imaginarlo, le tiempo no fue clemente con tigo - dice Remus con el mismo tono que Sirius, pero después su rostro pierde todo rastro de broma en el - Sirius... ¿eras o no el guardián del secreto?... si o no, sin escusas sin mentiras... lo eras o no.

... no, no era el guardián de James y Lily - susurra - no tienes idea de lo qu…

Te debo una disculpa Sirius - le interrumpe Remus, mientras se acerca a él - nunca debí desconfiar de ti.

Pero es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sugerido cambiar de guardián - dice Sirius desesperado - ellos aun estarían vivos y Harry... el... ¡HARRY!... ¡REMUS HARRY ESTA!

Lo sé, una chica me conto parte de la historia - dice Remus interrumpiéndolo - ella dijo que Dumbledore sabe de su situación y lo permite.

¿A ti también te busco una chica con capucha? - dice sorprendido Sirius - ¿pudiste ver su rostro?

No, pero creo que eso ya no importa - dice Remus señalando hacia tras de Sirius - ella está detrás de ti.

¿Qué? - dice Sirius dándose la vuelta rápidamente y quedar de frente a una joven de 17 años, pelirroja, de cabello corto por debajo del cuello, con unos ligeros rasgos orientales, vestida con un traje de licra negro, medias negras, con un extraño símbolo en el pecho y una capa negra - ¿una niña?

Mi apariencia no va acorde con mi conocimiento y poder... canuto - dice la chica acercándose a los dos hombres - mi nombre es Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki, primer caballero negro, de la orden de los _Kuro no Kishidan_ o _Black Knights_, al servicio del amo ZERO.

... ¿Cuál es su objetivo? - pregunta Remus lentamente, mirándola a los ojos - ¿qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?

Más vale que tu respuesta nos sea satisfactoria o te are llorar - dice Sirius intentando asustarla - ¡habla!

Uno es mas instinto qué razón y el otro es razón más que instinto – dice Kallen mirándolos fijamente, para después dar un sonoro suspiro – el dijo eso pero nunca dijo cual era cual… ahora veo por qué… el que se supone que es una bestia es más racional y que se supone que es más humano es el más bestia… valla par que quiere tener el amo…

¡A quien le dices bestia niña! - grita molesto Sirius al escuchar lo que dice Kallen y acercándose a ella - ¡no te permito que le digas bestia a mí amigo… el no es ninguna bestia!

No me ayudes por favor Sirius – susurra Remus dándose una palmada en la frente – además, ella…

Yo no le dije bestia a Lupin… te dije a ti – dice Kallen mientras le señala con un dedo – tu eres la bestia Sirius Black.

…. Está bien mientras no insultes a mis amigos – dice Sirius como si nada hubiera pasado y dándose la vuelta se acerca Remus – no te preocupes Remus no eras tú al que ella se refería… jajaja.

"definitivamente es Sirius"/"realmente está loco" – piensan Remus y Kallen al mismo tiempo – bueno basta ya, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo… primero… un resumen de los hechos más importantes… seré breve… así que guarden sus preguntas para en amo ZERO cuando lo vean y el les cuente todo con lujo de detalles… segundo una vez terminado el resumen de hechos pasaremos a lo prometido, tu Black recuperaras tu cuerpo y poder que tenias antes de entrar a prisión… te dolerá… mucho… prepárate… Lupin… tu tendrás que aprender a convivir con el lobo de tu interior, una vez hecho eso tendrás control absoluto de tu poder licántropo… también te dolerá… y mucho…

¿Cómo planeas hacer algo así? – Exclaman los dos implicados al mismo tiempo – ¡eso es algo imposible!

…. Yo sé cosas que ustedes no saben, conozco magias que ustedes solo pueden imaginar – dice ella mientras busca dentro de su capa – ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde?... ¡a aquí esta!

Al decir eso saca de su capa un par de frascos de pociones, uno negro y otro blanco, además de un par de varitas, una de ellas, muy familiar para Sirius.

¡ESA ES MI VARITA! – Exclama sorprendido Sirius - ¿Cómo la obtuviste?... yo pensé que la habían destruido…

Toma, la tome del cuarto de evidencias del ministerio – dice Kallen con una tranquilidad que asusta a Remus, porque lo dice, como si entrara en la cocina de su casa – no la destruyeron por ordenes de Dumbledore, el tenia planes para ti en un futuro… ahora la poción negra en para Remus, tu deberás ir a aquella pared del fondo – dice ella señalado una pared, con varias cadenas colocadas en ella – te colocaras las cadenas en el cuerpo, por tu seguridad y la nuestra mientras encuentras, por así decirlo la armonía interna entre tu yo consiente y tu yo instintivo… como resultado tendrás control total sobre tu licantropía… tu Black iras a la pared opuesta, también ahí cadenas para ti… el proceso será largo y doloroso para ambos. Por eso deben estar atados, por su propia seguridad.

…. De acuerdo - dicen ambos mirando hacia sus respectivas cadenas – entendemos.

Ahora, lo que escucharan podrá parecerles una fantasía, pero es todo real, primero, saben ustedes la verdadera razón del porque los Potter se ocultaron - dice Kallen con gran seriedad - es realmente importante que me digan si saben sobre la profecía que marca a Harry.

¿Tú sabes sobre la profecía? - exclaman sorprendidos - ¿que tanto sabes de ella?

Conozco "toda" la profecía - dice Kallen mirándolos a los ojos - también el amo ZERO conoce toda su contenido.

Dumbledor solo les dijo a James y Lily que Harry era el destinado para destruir a Voldemort - dice Remus susurrando, pero Kallen logra escucharlo claramente - ellos nos dijer...

¡¿QUE EL LES DIJO QUE? - grita sorprendida y furiosa Kallen, que es su enojo provoca una explosión de magia sin control - ese maldito... cuando el amo se entere de que el viejo también los engaño a ellos se molestara deberás... - susurra ella dejando de expulsar poder y controlándose - escuchen, la profecía no marcaba a Harry como el que destruirá a Voldemort, la profecía dice que será Voldemort el que marcara al niño que se supone le destruirá... Harry fue el elegido por Voldemort para destruirlo... además de que él no era el único niño en nacer al termino del séptimo mes... estoy segura que eso no lo sabían.

Significa que Dumbledor manipulo la profecía para que Harry fuera el elegido - dice incrédulo Remus, mientras Sirius se encuentra parado con la vista fija en Kallen - ¿que gana el haciendo eso?, ¿que gano con la muerte de los padres de Harry?

... Control sobre la vida de Harry... sacarnos de su vida a nosotros dos - dice Sirius con una calma nunca vista en el - el quiere que Harry sea su arma, su escudo... su peón...

Exacto... el no hiso nada por Sirius cuando fue encarcelado, dejo a Harry con una familia que le odia, le esclaviza, miente, desprecia, un lugar de donde él lo sacaría y se convertía en su héroe... alguien que le dice la verdad, le quiere y se preocupa por el - a cada palabra, el ambiente alrededor se Kallen empieza a calentarse, pero se tranquiliza para seguir con su relato - el quiere que Harry sea mentalmente inestable para manipularle con facilidad y así el haga lo que él dice cuando Voldemort regrese.

¿QUE COSA? - gritan asustados Remus y Sirius, al escuchar que Voldemort puede regresar - ¿como es eso posible?

Eso se los dirá mi amo - dice Kallen mirándolos fijamente - ZERO-SAMA, quiere cambiar el futuro que le depara a Harry, y también quiere que el tenga lo que a él se le negó... una familia.

El silencio inunda el patio en el que están, mientras una fría briza recorre sus nucas. Inesperadamente Remus y Sirius apuntan a una sorprendida Kallen con sus varitas, y sin pronunciar sonido alguno, los frascos que ella tiene en sus manos, vuelan hacia ellos, que al tomarlos, empiezan a caminar hacia los muros donde están varias cadenas y empezar a colocárselas en el cuerpo. Al terminar de atarse se llevan los frascos a la boca y tomándose de un solo trago todo el líquido, se voltean a ver con una sonrisa sínica, que le da escalofríos a Kallen.

¡TE VERE CUANDO TE VEA SIRIUS/REMUS! - dicen antes de empezar a gritar de dolor.

"Realmente están locos… todavía no les termino de contar todo… y yo que no creía que fueran tan locos…" - piensa Kallen mientras apunta a Sirius y hace que en su boca aparezca una mordaza - "no quiero que se muerda la lengua... o si quiero... ahora a esperar"... ¡no es justo, quiero ver al amito!

"Eso que sentí no es bueno" - piensa ZERO, mirando hacia el techo de la biblioteca dentro de la mente de Harry - "ese sentimiento de hace rato... estoy por demás seguro que tuvo que ver con Kallen... y su plan propio para Harry… sea lo que ese plan sea…"

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Harry confundió por la acción de ZERO – pareces preocupado… ¿pasa algo malo?

No, no pasa nada – contesta ZERO dejando de ver el techo y posando su vista en Harry – un mero presentimiento, nada más… ahora dime, ¿ya terminaste de leer el libro que te di?

Que es la magia y sus principales ramas de estudio – dice Harry mostrándole un pequeño libro de piel negra y letras verde jade – ¿Quién lo escribió?, este libro es muy interesante.

Ese libro que acabas de leer, no es un libro en si mismo – dice ZERO tomando el libro y empezar a hojearlo – esto es un cumulo de ideas y pensamientos que fueron reformados y recreados en forma de un libro, esto con el fin de un mejor estudio. Esto solo puede hacerse si tienes conocimiento en un arte mágico especifico llamado oclumancia y legeremancia, artes que tienen que ver con el poder de la mente en su gran mayoría.

…. ¡Increíble! – Exclama Harry sorprendido, entonces voltea a ver la biblioteca que les rodea con gran asombro – ¿toda la biblioteca es igual cierto?... todos estos libros son tus recuerdos… ¡increíble!, tus poderes mentales deben ser muy grandes.

…. Eso no es del todo cierto… estas en lo correcto al pensar que tengo "poderes mentales"… pero la gran mayoría de estos recuerdos y conocimientos no son míos, o tuyos – dice ZERO seriamente mientras fija su mirada en un libro que esta sobre la mesa y que encima de él tiene puestas varias pequeñas figuras sujetas por una cadena de plata – son de otro ser… Voldemort…

….. ¿Por qué tengo los recuerdos de ese tipo en mi mente? – susurra fríamente Harry, mientras se para de la silla en la que esta y se acerca un estante - ¡POR QUE TENGO LOS RECUERDOS DEL ASESINO DE MIS PADRES!

Porque una vez, uno de los fragmentos de su alma, vivió dentro de ti – dice tranquilamente ZERO, sin mirar a Harry – con ese fragmento dentro de ti, el pudiera haber vuelto a la vida con el tiempo suficiente, fue gracias a mi llegada que estas libre de él, yo le destruí y me quede con su conocimiento… conoce a tus enemigos Harry, tanto o más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

…

Sé que es difícil de entender para ti – dice ZERO mirando como Harry pasa sus dedos por las pastas de los diferentes libros – eres un niño, muy listo sí, pero un niño, te guías mas por tus instintos que por tu inteligencia cuando los problemas te sobrepasan, y esto es un gran problema para ti.

… para eso estas tu, para enseñarme, para mostrarme mi verdadero camino – dice Harry volteándose a mirar a ZERO – para que no cometa los mismos errores que tu cometiste una vez, ¿verdad?

…. Si, así es – contesta el, con una sonrisa sincera – además, ¿Quién mejor para decir que es lo que mas conviene a Harry Potter, que el mismo Harry Potter?

Pero tu ya no eres Harry Potter – die Harry con una sonrisa de burla – tu eres nadie, nada, y todos y todo.

Esa es la carga de ser ZERO – dice ZERO mientras toma otro libro y empieza a leerlo – afuera ya es media noche Harry y mañana tienes escuela, debes ir a dormir, mañana por la noche seguiremos hablando y te enseñare algunos conceptos de magia que podrás hacer sin una varita, ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien – dice Harry empezando a desaparecer lentamente, para después abrir los ojos y estar mirando el techo de la alacena donde vive, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa sincera – pronto todo cambiara, verdad, ZERO, pronto nos iremos de este sitio…. Buenas noches ZERO…

"buenas noches Harry" – escucha Harry mientras se queda dormido rápidamente.

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Warminadore por ser el primero en mandar un Review, gracias por el apoyo compañero.

En segundo lugar para PyroLia y a MilyV, Holly, Megara, por su Review, y sus criticas, que he decidido tomar como críticas constructivas. Ya que toda crítica buena o mala nos hace crecer a todo escritor, bueno o malo, las criticas deben tomarse con calma, pues nos muestran nuestros errores y aciertos. Ahora, dicho lo anterior, me gustaría aclarar unos puntos que parece ser que no fueron tomados en cuenta, quise hacerlo en el foro ".net/t12086-steps-into-the-shadows-por-kage-no-pasu" pero el foro no me lo permitía.

Punto número uno, (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

Soy el, para no empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Punto número dos, (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

El Harry menor tiene ocho años no once, e intento crear un Harry mas maduro para su corta edad, no se ustedes que piensen, pero desde mi punto de vista el Harry Potter de los libros es demasiado bueno, yo no puedo creer que un niño que es maltratado, insultado, denigrado, sea alguien que lo único que busca es ser aceptado por todos sin pedir nada a cambio y no busque revancha en contra de los que lo lastimaron.

Punto número tres, (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

En el capitulo uno Zero piensa "_se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé… no…. está analizando todo… su odio hacia los Dursley aun es latente, aun no entra en la espirar de tristeza de la primera vez. Además parece que el ya tiene una idea de sus poderes… el viejo loco aun no le borra la memoria_", aquí yo hago una critica para mi, pues yo como el escritor ya tengo una idea de lo que esta sucediendo en mi historia, ustedes por el contrario no, yo debo plasmarla mejor para que ustedes la comprendan de la misma manera que yo.

El Harry que quiero crear, es consciente en parte de lo que es, dijo si todo el tiempo te llaman fenómeno y te dicen que la magia no existe, dijo, te lo dicen por algo o no. También en el punto que acabo de señalar, doy una pista de lo que ha hecho Albus para manipular a Harry, borrando su memoria, borrando el odio de Harry hacia su familia, intento crear un Harry lleno de ira y rabia, un Harry que no oculte sus verdaderos pensamientos. El aspecto de mal hablado es un reflejo de la oca educación que Harry a recibido de sus tios, ese es un aspecto que con el paso de la historia va ha cambiar, además que niño no dice una palabrota y no sabe que significa.

Punto número cuatro, (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

El aspecto de Zero es el reflejo de la magia que ha utilizado, al igual que Voldemort.

Punto número cinco, (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

La ortografía, lo mismo que en el punto tres, yo ya tengo la idea de esta historia en mi mente, solo que es difícil plasmarla de la misma manera en "papel", eso y que en gran parte este fic a sido escrito en una aplicación de android de mi celular.

Y punto número seis, "y yo ya aquí ya me pase", (redobles de tambor y la audiencia grita ¡RUDY RUDY!).

Ustedes piden que ponga aspectos de la historia en partes de la misma en la que yo no los tengo contemplados, hablan sobre las reacciones de Harry y su credulidad hacia Zero, ese es un punto que voy a tratar en otros capítulos en diversos recuerdos.

Agradezco sus criticas pues me mostraron diversos puntos que debo corregir, tal vez lo haga o no lo haga, pero quiero que toda crítica es bien venida, gracias.

"Y SOY HOMBRE", solo quería dejar eso en claro, varios de ustedes pensaron que soy mujer.


	4. Cap: 03  Rasgos

CAPITULO 03

Se ha descubierto algo Albus – pregunta Minerva al ver entrar al director a su oficina - ¿Dónde está Lupin?

…. Los aurores creen que puede estar muerto, aunque aun no descubren el origen de la explosión – dice Albus sentándose en un sillón frente a una ventana – primero Black y ahora Lupin… dos magos pura sangre muertos en menos de dos días, ambos en misteriosas explosiones sin explicación…

Crees que puedan haber más muertes – pregunta preocupada Minerva – "Black era un traidor, pero Remus, el no era un mal hombre, un licántropo si, pero un buen hombre", ¿Qué pasara ahora Albus?

Los aurores están investigando todos los hechos extraños de los últimos cinco días – contesta el, parándose y abriendo la ventana para que entre una lechuza negra con un sobre – ¿esperas correo Minerva?

Pero el ave se posa sobre el escritorio de la mencionada pero se gira hacia Dumbledore, enseñándole la carta.

Parece que es para ti – contesta ella, tomando el sobre y acercándoselo a él, al mismo tiempo la lechuza emprende el vuelo alejándose por donde vino, lentamente Albus abre el sobre, pero al abrirlo solo encuentra un pequeño papel doblado, pero al meter la mano para tomarlo una voz sale del sobre.

Buenos días "nombre completo de Albus todos sus títulos" solo tengo una pregunta para usted, ¿qué es la maldad y quien la representa? - dice una voz de mujer, que sale del sobre cuando Albus lo abre -

¿Qué significa eso? - pregunta consternada minerva, por el enigmático mensaje - ¿qué clase de mensaje es este?

No estoy seguro, pero algo que si se, es que se acercan tiempos grises - dice Albus mirando el papel, que en su centro solo tiene un extraño dibujo - "¿quién diablos eres?"

Terribles noticias asolan a la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.

Hace dos noches, en la prisión de azkaban se produjo una terrible explosión, las causas de la misma aun es desconocida, solo se sabe que hubo un muerto, el convicto Sirius Black, la mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado, la explosión, aparentemente mágica, ya que a pesar de la potencia que tenía solo destruyo la celda de Black...

Más información en la página 10, 11, 12

¿Convicto?... ¿CONVICTO?.. ¡EXCONVICTO! - exclama alterado Sirius al ver en el periódico la nota sobre su supuesta muerte - esto es un ultraje, mentiras, calumnias... ¡los demandare! Les quitare todo, ya...

¡CÁLLATE! - grita Kallen al oído de Sirius - ya estoy harta de tus quejas, que la ropa, la comida, que no hay camas, que no hay nenas... ¡ya cállate!

Gracias, por callarlo - dice Remus tomando el periódico y observando la escena entre Kallen y Sirius - hace mucho que no lo escucho quejarse por cualquier cosa.

De nada - le responde con una sonrisa Kallen, para después tomar una hogaza de pan de la mesa que tiene a un lado - desayunen y alístense, partimos en media hora.

¿A dónde iremos? - pregunta Remus mientras toma una taza de café - este lugar parece seguro.

Y lo es... pero necesitamos ir por otra persona antes de instalarnos aquí permanentemente - le contesta ella sin mirarle - el es alguien a quien necesitamos.

... ¿cuándo iremos por Harry? - pregunta Sirius mirando su plato de comida - tenemos que sacarlo de esa casa, si Dumbledor intenta algo con el no podremos impedirlo

El está bien - contesta Kallen mirándolo a los ojos - en estos momentos el amo ZERO ya sea encontrado con Harry, el no dejara que algo le pase.

... Más le vale - dice Sirius, sin mirarla, y terminando de comer su desayuno –… más le vale.

¿Y a quien iremos a buscar? – Pregunta Remus con curiosidad mirando a Kallen - ¿no hubiera sido más fácil buscarlo antes a el que a nosotros?

El no es alguien fácil de atrapar – dice ella mirando fijamente a Sirius – además necesitaba a Sirius para que él lo contacte.

¿Qué clase de persona es si necesitas que Sirius le contacte? – dice Remus preocupado por la posible respuesta de Kallen al decir que necesita de Sirius –

Es un verdadero inmortal demente - dice Kallen como si dijera la hora -... Estoy segura que les agradara, esta tan loco como ustedes dos…. Además… la información que tengo sobre él en estos momentos señala que esta en Paris… y según tengo entendido, fue a París en busca del placer que dicha ciudad les regala a sus visitantes.

¿Qué parte de París? – Pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro -… el está en los….

¡YA CALLATE! – Grita Kallen exasperada y mirando hacia otro lado, con un ligero sonrojo – te diré cuando lleguemos a Paris…. Ahora vámonos.

Jajajajaja esto será divertido – dice Sirius mirando a un Remus desconcertado – no lo crees lunático.

Solo tú podrías divertirte en lugares así…Sirius… solo tú….

Es hora de despertar hija - dice una voz detrás de una puerta que da a la habitación de una niña de ocho años dormida sobre su cama - ¡despierta querida!

¡Ya voy mama! - exclama la niña debajo de sus sabanas - en un momento bajo.

Está bien, date un baño y alístate para la escuela - dice la voz de su madre alejándose de la puerta -

"¿cuándo dejara mi mama de tratarme como a una niña pequeña?" - piensa la pequeña mientras sale de la oscuridad sus manta para ser recibida por la oscuridad de su cuarto - "esto están desesperante"

"No deberías quejarte" - dice una voz de mujer adulta, dentro de su mente - "aun eres una niña, sigues teniendo ocho años"

"Buenos días a ti también hermana" - contesta la niña gruñendo, lo que provoca la risa de la voz - "existen los buenos modales, ¿cómo dormiste?"

"Bien y tu" - pregunta la voz con burla - "¿tuviste un lindo sueño?, ¿tal vez uno en el que eres una princesa, o quizás una bruja?"

"¡no... no... no se dé que hablas!" - tartamudea la niña mientras lleva sus manos a la cara - "yo no soñé na… nada"

"No estoy de acuerdo, recuerda donde estoy" - dice la voz con burla - "deja que te diga una cosa, el no tiene largos y sedosos cabellos, y tampoco monta un caballo blanco... el tiene el cabello corto e imposible de peinar y monta una escoba voladora súper veloz... y es más guapo de lo que te imaginas"

"... eso no importa nada - dice la pequeña quitándose la ropa sin prender la luz y acercándose a una puerta al otro extremo de la poca iluminada habitación - "no importa como sea ya lo conoceré cuando cumpla once años"

"Que linda, no puedes esperar a cumplir los once y tener tu varita y conocer a tu príncipe" - dice la vos con un tono de hermana mayor latosa - "no te preocupes cuando lo veas en el tren sabrás quien es el príncipe de tus sueños"

"¡el no es el príncipe de mis sueños!" - piensa molesta la niña, entrando a la ducha del baño al que entro - "el… el… es..."

"El amor de tu vida" - dice la voz en un falso tono de seriedad"

"¡HERMANA!"


	5. Cap: 04 Compras

CAPITULO 04

Y bien Cornelius... ¿qué es aquello tan importante que tenías que decirme y no podía esperar? - pregunta Albus entrando a la oficina del primer ministro y sentándose frente a él - he dejado una reunión con el profesorado, por esta reunión.

Los aurores terminaron las investigaciones en azkaban y la cabaña de Lupin - dice Cornelius con una seriedad poco usual en el - los resultados son por demás... preocupantes.

¿A qué te refieres con preocupantes? - pregunta fríamente, mientras lleva su mano izquierda a su barba - ¿qué resultados dio la investigación?

... En azkaban creíamos que la explosión había acabado con Black, había sido provocada por el propio Black que intento usar su magia sin una varita, pero... descubrimos rastros de un traslador ilegal dentro de los restos de los muros, además de una extraña marca - dice mientras le pasa una carpeta con varios papeles - la misma marca y firma mágica fueron encontrados en los restos de la cabaña de Lupin.

El rostro de Albus se empieza a poner pálido al reconocer las marcas que se muestran en las fotografías del informe.

¿Pasa algo Albus? - pregunta Cornelius al ver la expresión y palidez de su rostro - ¿reconoces la marca?

Hace dos noches, poco después de que llegue al castillo, recibí una extraña carta - contesta el todavía viendo las fotografías - dentro del sobre solo había un papel doblado, con esta misma imagen... la carta, estaba encantada para al momento de ser abierta actuara como un vocifeador.

¿Que decía la carta? - pregunta preocupado el ministro -

¿Qué es el mal? - contesta Albus mirando a los ojos a Cornelius - eso dijo la voz de la carta... ¿qué es el mal?

¿Solo eso? - exclama alterado el ministro parándose de su silla - ¿porque no informaste de eso?

La carta iba dirigida a mi - contesta con tranquilidad Albus, tomando los informes y leerlos - tengo mucho conocidos que buscan hacerme daño... por eso pensé que era un asunto personal... ahora veo que no es solo con migo... te estaría muy agradecido si me informaras si llegaran a suceder mas sucesos como estos...

De acuerdo Albus... lo mismo para ti - le dice Cornelius mientras Albus se para y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta - debemos tener cuidado, si esto es el surgimiento de otro grupo de magos oscuros.

Por supuesto Cornelius, por supuesto.

¿Y bien? – pregunta Kallen mirando a un par de maltrechos, crudos y dormidos, Sirius y Remus, desde la puerta de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedan, mientras exhala un sonoro suspiro - que van a decirme, que se la pasaron de burdel en burdel desde que llegamos a parís... eso ya lo sé... que tienen una cruda del tamaño del arco del triunfo... puedo oler la peste... Que hicieron su burdel privado en su habitación... yo y todo el hotel nos enteramos... Lo que no me explico es... ¡QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON ENCONTRAR A LELOUCH!

yo puedo responderte a eso pequeña loto - dice otra voz detrás de Kallen, haciendo que esta salte del susto y se de vuelta apuntándole con la varita a un hombre en sus veintes, alto, caucásico, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones en su frente, de ojos negros - ¿gustas café?

¡Lelouch!... - grita sorprendida Kallen, por la aparición del hombre, para después poner cara de confusión y mirarle con suspicacia - espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre clave?

¿Porque no debo saberlo? - pregunta el recién llegado mientras entra en la habitación seguido de Kallen y tomando café - después de todo fui yo quien te dio ese nombre clave, también le di su nombre a ZERO y patrocine la primera orden de los caballeros negros... es natural que sepa lo que se.

... ¿tú eres Lelouch-sama? - susurra Kallen sorprendida - ¿ust...

¡YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DORMIR CARAJO! - grita Sirius desde su cama, dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo, lleno de moretes y rasguños y también tres cuerpos en el mismo estado que el suyo, solo que estos son femeninos - ¡aquí hay personas que quieren dormir!

... jajajajajajajaja... vamos Kallen, te explicare todo en tu habitación - dice Lelouch tomando a Kallen del hombro y sacándola de la habitación - no creo que a Remus le guste ser visto por una adolecente... jajajajaja

¡Explícame que está pasando y el por qué estás aquí! - exclama Kallen mientras Lelouch cierra la puerta - ¡contéstame!

¿Dijiste algo Sirius? - pregunta Remus sacando la cabeza de su cama, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de tres mujeres - me pareció oírte hablar.

No fue nada Remus vuelve a dormir - le contesta Sirius abrazando a dos de las mujeres a su lado -

Y eso es lo que paso - dice Lelouch a una Kallen pálida de la sorpresa - debo admitir que me sorprendió el giro que tomo la historia después de su partida, por eso decidí venir yo también a esta época... no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me fui de parranda con alguien tan divertido como esos dos jajá.

Esto no es para reírse, el amo ZERO tiene que enterarse de esto cuanto antes - dice Kallen parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - tú encárgate de esos dos, yo iré por el amo para ponerle a salvo.

Lo que te he relatado no sucederá si no hasta dentro de tres semanas, aun tenemos tiempo para preparar todo lo que te pidió que hicieras - dice Lelouch tranquilamente, sin verla - aun te hace falta robar la varita o no.

Si... pero eso puede esperar...

No, tú ve por la varita y yo me encargare de Remus y Sirius, tengo algunas ideas para contrarrestar algunos hechos lamentables de esta época.

Está bien, haz lo que quieras... los veré en la base en cuatro días.

…. ZERO, ¿qué clase de planes tienes para mí? - pregunta Harry un par de noches después de que este le dijese de donde provenían muchos de los libros que están en su mente -... tu dijiste que tienes varios aliados que viajaron en el tiempo de la misma manera que tu y que será gracias a ellos que podrás poner en marcha tus planes muchos años antes de lo planeado

Exacto - dice ZERO dejando de lado el libro que está leyendo para mirar a los ojos a Harry con una sonrisa - gracias a ellos, los planes que creamos en mi tiempo, se pueden realizar con una gran anticipación, ¿porque me dices eso tan de repente?

... ¿que soy yo para tus planes? - pregunta Harry desviando la mirada y susurrando - ¿un peón, soy prescindible, te desharás de mi cuando ya no te sirva?... tu podías haber poseído mi cuerpo y destruido mi conciencia y tener control total de mi cuerpo... ¿porqué?

¿Por qué no te poseí por completo? - dice ZERO sin dejando de ver a Harry y volteando a ver un enorme cuadro, donde se ve a una mujer vestida con un traje estilo victoriano, de color verde jade -... porque le prometí a ella que crearía un mundo mágico ideal, un mundo mágico, en el que ella y yo no pudimos vivir, pero tú y su contraparte de este tiempo si podrán vivir... tu Harry, tu eres una pieza clave en mis planes a futuro... tu serás quien me ayudara a destruir la tiranía de Dumbledor y Voldemort.

¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? - pregunta Harry sorprendido por la declaración de ZERO - soy solo un niño... yo...

Pero algún día crecerás y serás mucho más poderoso de lo que yo fui, llegara el día en que estés listo para alzarte como mi igual.

¿Qué quieres decir con igual? - pregunta Harry confundido por las palabras de ZERO - tú y yo somos la misma persona.

No hablo de nosotros como persona Harry - contesta ZERO con una pequeña sonrisa - hablo de poder, de habilidad, fuerza... tal vez yo una vez fuera Harry Potter, pero ese ya no soy yo, ahora soy ZERO, nada ni nadie... pues no tengo nada ni tengo a alguien que pueda considerar mío... eres pequeño para entender esto, sigue con tu lectura y termina tu redacción, quiero ver si entendiste y me puedes explicar que es la rama de la magia que habla de las transformaciones.

... es aburrido...

La búsqueda para obtener poder rara vez divertida, si terminas pronto, te contare una historia sobre nuestro padre.

¡ESTA BIEN!

Buenos días - dice Kallen entrando a Madame Malkin- ¿hola?

Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo atenderte? - dice una de las mujeres que atiende, saliendo desde atrás de una pila de telas - ¿buscas algo en especial?

Si, quisiera un guardarropa completo para un niño de ocho años, diez pantalones, seis de colores oscuros y cuatro claros, veinte camisas, quince de colores oscuros y cinco claros, tres pares de zapatos, que hagan juego con la ropa, diez cambios de ropa interior, de preferencia bóxers, de color negro, diez pares de calcetines a juego con la ropa, cinco túnicas de uso diario, dos para uso en un laboratorio y dos de gala - dice Kallen mientras observa varios vestidos y túnicas - también quiero probarme este vestido, si lo tiene en un color vino mejor, también esta túnica, también en color vino, y estos tres vestidos, en color negro por favor.

De acuerdo, mandare a alguien a que forme su pedido, mientras tome los vestidos y pase al probador, todas las prendas que menciono tienen un nuevo hechizo, solo diga el color que quiere usar y la tela cambiara de color.

¡Perfecto! - exclama Kallen tomando la ropa y entrando rápidamente al probador - ¡Genial autoajustables!

Cuarenta minutos después se ve a Kallen saliendo con una pequeña bolsa que mete en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

"Ok... ahora, por los ingredientes para las pociones" - piensa mientras camina hacia la tienda de ingredientes, deteniéndose un poco frente a una tienda en especial - "tal vez cuando termine con mis compras"

Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - pregunta el hombre que atiende - ¿busca alguna pasión ya hecha o busca los ingredientes?

Buenos días, quisiera que me surtiera de todos los ingredientes, y objetos de esta lista tal y como esta - dice Kallen sacando y pergamino de dentro de su túnica y dándoselo al vendedor - es una lista bastante amplia, espero y no exista algún inconveniente.

En lo absoluto - contesta el mirando la lista - me tomara alrededor de una hora tener todo listo.

De acuerdo, tengo que hacer otras compras, pasare por mi pedido a la una, si usted esta de acuerdo.

Más que de acuerdo. A la una estará todo listo.

Muy bien, con su permiso.

¡Muchacho! - grita el hombre al ver salir a Kallen por la puerta - pon el letrero de cerrado, tenemos un gran pedido.

¿Qué tan grande? - dice un joven que sale de la bodega -

¡Así de grande! - dice el dejando que el pergamino se extienda hasta el piso -

... Es enorme...

"Muy bien, ahora por los ingredientes oscuros" - piensa Kallen mientras camina hacia el callejón Knockturngt -

Poco a poco, mientras camina por los sucios caminos del callejón, un par de hombres se acercan a ella, de sus ropas sacan sus varitas y le apuntan, mientras ella se detiene frente a una tienda, a través del cristal se pueden ver cientos de ingredientes para pociones.

O son muy estúpidos o muy poderosos - dice Kallen, mientras mira a través del vidrio a los dos hombres - les recomiendo que se marchen por donde vinieron, claro si aprecian su patética e inútil vida.

Tienes una gran boca niña - dice uno de los hombres mientras se acerca a ella sin dejar de apuntarle - pero no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de que sepas como usarla.

Dudo mucho que tengan lo necesario para eso - se burla ella sin mirarlos, mientras se acerca a la puerta de la tienda - _Orokana, koko ni kuru_.

¡Maldita mocosa! - grita el otro hombre alzando su varita listo para lanzar un hechizo, pero al tratar de formularlo, los labios no se mueven, su cuerpo se pone rígido como una piedra, moviendo los ojos con desesperación, alcanza a notar que no compañero está en la misma posición – "¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?"

Me has insultado, me apuntaste con tu varita, y querías hacerme cosas muy malas – susurra Kallen al oído del primer hombre, que la mira con terror, mientras ella solo sonríe ante la mira que él le da y le pasa los dedos por el rostro con una suave caricia – no te preocupes, no les hare mucho daño, después de todo, ustedes no me hicieron nada, pero aprenderán a respetarme.

Al decir eso, ella se aleja una nos pasos y sin sacar su varita solo apuntándoles con sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, los cuerpos de los dos hombres empiezan a llenarse de cortes y a sangrar con fuerza, durante unos minutos la tortura sigue, hasta que ella baja la mano, todas las heridas dejan de sangrar, para cicatrizar rápidamente, dejando cientos de pequeñas cicatrices en los cuerpos de los dos hombres.

Espero que hayan aprendido la lección – dice Kallen acercándose a los cuerpos de los dos hombre que están tirados en medio de la calle jadeando y temblando de dolor – el día de hoy he sido muy piadosa, no me molesten mas o lo lamentaran… ¡Tu no aprendes cierto! – grita al ver como el segundo hombre aun en el suelo intenta apuntarle con su varita, pero en un rápido movimiento, Kallen pisa y rompe su mano haciendo que suelte su varita, no conforme con eso, ella estira su brazo derecho hacia un costado de manera sorpresiva, asustando a todos los que ven los que está pasando, pero al ver que no tiene nada se relajan, solo para dar un grito de terror al ver como su brazo completo desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos se empieza a transformar en un brazo monstruos, largo y delgado desde el hombro al codo y el doble de grueso del codo a la muñeca, los dedos ahora son el tripe de largos, cubiertos con una especie de armadura de hueso - ¡tú aprenderás a respetarme y temerme… y el dolor será su maestro… _Fukusha Hadou Kikou_!

Al decirlo toma al hombre del antebrazo, haciendo que la mire a los ojos, de repente, la cara del hombre empieza a mostrar signos de enorme dolor, al mismo tiempo que la palma de Kallen y el brazo del hombre empiezan a brillar en un tono rojo fuego. Pero el brazo del hombre empieza a hincharse y derramar sangre negra, al mismo tiempo que un olor ha quemado inunda la calle, de repente el brazo del hombre explota, manchando a muchos de los que ahí están y dejando ver una enorme cicatriz a la altura del hombro, producto de una gran quemadura.

Si pude hacerle esto a tu brazo – dice Kallen con una voz tierna de niña que no rompe ni un plato en voz alta, sacudiendo su brazo de los restos del brazo del hombre y haciendo que este vuelva a la normalidad, mientras se aleja y entra a la tienda de ingredientes – imagina que puedo hacerle a tu cuerpo… ¡buenos días… busco ingredientes para pociones!… ¿me puede ayudar?

¡POR SUPUESTO PASE POR AQUÍ! – Grita el vendedor asustado por lo que acaba de ver atreves de la ventana - ¿Qué clase de ingredientes busca?... aquí tenemos de todo tipo…

¡Perfecto!... quiero que surta esta lista – dice ella pasándole un pergamino negro – y quiero que la surta con los mejores ingredientes… queda claro… no quiero estar mucho tiempo en este lugar… un par de idiotas me arruinaron el buen humor que traía… ¿puede creer la estupidez de esos hombres?... intentar atacar a una débil e inocente señorita como yo... al menos recibieron lo que se merecían… ¿no está de acuerdo?

Claro que si señorita… hay muchos así en el mundo – dice el hombre mientras mete en diversos frascos los ingredientes que le han pedido, mientras observa de reojo a la joven que mira la tienda aburrida - ¿planea hacer mas compras My Lady?

Por el momento no – contesta sin mirarlo - planeo regresar más adelante por otros artículos que posiblemente necesitare… ahora que lo recuerdo… quisiera que tuviera listo al menos el doble de los ingredientes de esa lista… posiblemente los llegue a necesitar más adelante.

¡Por supuesto My Lady! ¡Será un honor servirle! – contesta el hombre mientras coloca todos los frascos con ingredientes dentro de una bolsa en el mostrador – aquí tiene, todos los ingredientes que me pidió.

¿Cuánto será? – Pregunta mientras mira dentro de la bolsa –

50,000 Galeones, esos son ingrediente muy raros y caros – dice el hombre con miedo a la reacción de ella al escuchar el precio, pero cuando ella estira su brazo derecho hacia el hombre y saca una pequeña bolsa negra y dice la misma cantidad de dinero que el le dijo, la bolsa se expande y entonces ella la voltea dejando que una gran cantidad de monedas de oro caiga sobre el mostrador –

Me parece que esto cubre su precio – dice ella agitando la bolsa haciendo que caigan unas cuantas monedas más y tomando la bolsa con los ingredientes sale de la tienda – gracias por sus servicios.

Vuelva pronto – dice el hombre mientras observa las monedas en el mostrador – "¿Quién es ella?... esa clase de bolsas, solo los duendes las dan a los más ricos… ni los Malfoy las tienen… todo ese poder y riquezas en una niña tan joven…."

¡¿_Are_?... ¿Quién dejo este montón de basura en la calle? – puede escuchar el hombre desde afuera de la tienda, mientras mira como la joven pasa por encima de los dos hombres que quisieron atacarla, pisándolos como si fueran simple basura - ¡alguien debería recoger esto… le da un mal aspecto al callejón!

"ella es realmente alguien de temer"


	6. Cap: 05 Duendes

CAPITULO 05

"ropa… lista, ingredientes blancos… listos, ingredientes negros… listos, baúles… listos, pociones medicas… listas… ¿varita?... aun no… esa carta de Lelouch y su anillo-varita me han sido muy útiles… quien hubiera pensado que un anillo podría hacer las veces de varita y simular que se hace magia sin varita… y los duendes… ¡jajaja!... se nota que no conocen a ese sínico, pícaro, descarado, estafador, sinvergüenza… y pensar que lo respetan nomás porque es muy rico y poderoso… aunque eso realmente facilito todo este día."

Flash back

Se ve la enorme sala del banco de Gringotts donde los duendes están sobre sus altos escritorios contado monedas, desde la puerta se ve como entra una joven pelirroja, de cabello medianamente largo, de un metro cincuenta o sesenta, vestida con una capa negra que cubre todo si cuerpo dejando ver solo si cabeza y las piernas, cubiertas vino unas zapatillas estilo chinas. La chica se acerca a una de los escritorios donde esta un duende bastante viejo.

_Buenos días_ - dice la joven en idioma duende haciendo que el duende deje caer la pluma que estaba en su mano de la impresión - _quisiera hablar con el presidente del banco, tengo un asunto que tratar con él, es de suma importancia, mi maestro me ha dado esto para que puedan corroborar mi procedencia_.

Al decir eso le pasa un pequeño papel negro doblado, que el duende toma con cuidado, al desdoblar el papel el duende se para rápidamente, llamado la atención de todo el banco.

_Quisiera no llamar mucho la atención_ - dice Kallen mirando al duende con una sonrisa traviesa mientras el duende llama a otro y le dice algo al oído - "Lelouch tenía razón, ellos actuaron tal y como él dijo, espero que nada salga mal con sus planes"

_Señorita… lord oro la recibirá en la sala mayor_ - dice el duende mirando con suspicacia a todos lados – _si hace el favor de seguirme._

_Por supuesto – _contesta Kallen mientras sigue al duende hacia una puerta que esta en el fondo, al entrar observa que las paredes están cubiertas con finos detalles y colores, altos pilares de oro macizo y una larga mesa con cuatro sillas, tres de un lado, hechas de fina madera, y cubiertas con joyas de toda clase y la ultima silla, tiene el mismo estilo solo que cubierta con terciopelo – una ostentosa sala… si me permite decir… me gustan los detalles.

Es un placer el escucharle decir esas palabras señorita – dice un duende bastante viejo seguido por otros cuatro con el mismo aspecto tres de ellos se sientan en las tres sillas que están juntas, mientras el cuarto invita a Kallen a sentarse en la última silla – debo decirle que no esperaba que alguien tan joven hablara nuestra lengua también… mucho menos que fuera humana, y esta por demás decir, que fuera un enviado del señor Lelouch.

_Si gusta podemos hablar en su lengua o _en la mía, por mi no hay problema – sonríe ella mientras toma asiento frente a los tres duendes y una taza de té aparece frente a ella -… gracias por el te… déjeme decirle que es raro escuchar a alguien dirigirse con respeto hacia Lelouch… aunque claro… en la nación duende el debe ser muy conocido, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, el es nuestro cliente más antiguo y más importante – dice el duende que está sentado en el centro – permita que nos presentemos, yo soy Lord Oro, a mi derecha esta Lord Plata y a mi izquierda esta Lord Bronce. Somos nosotros quienes nos encargamos de las cuentas del Sr. Lelouch.

Mi nombre es Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki… Lelouch me envió, necesita hacer muchas compras, pero por cuestiones de índole personal no puede venir y solicitar una extensión de beneficios con los que el cuenta – dice Kallen mientras toma de su te – por eso el me envío como su representante y con la solicitud de que me extiendan los mismos beneficios con los que el cuenta.

Por los beneficios suponemos que habla de las tarjetas de crédito en el mundo muggle y la bolsa que se conecta directamente con su cámara con solo decir la cantidad necesitada – dice Lord Bronce – para ello necesitamos que firme algunos documentos y unas gotas de su sangre.

No hay problema – dice Kallen mientras el cuarto duende se acerca a ella con una aguja de oro y un pequeño frasco, entonces ella estira su mano, para que después el duende pinche su dedo y presionándolo para hacer salir un poco de sangre – esto es desagradable.

¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta Lord Plata – "¿se referirá a nuestros métodos y a que un duende la toque?"

Pido disculpas si mi comentario los ofende – dice Kallen mientras lleva su dedo a su boca y limpia la sangre en el – yo entiendo que hay ciertas cosas y formas pueden ser mal interpretados… mi comentario no tenía esa intención, yo me refería el hecho de ver mi sangre, no me molesta el ver sangre de otros… es la mía la que me molesta y desagrada, una muy mala experiencia en el pasado.

Comprendo – dice Lord Plata – me disculpo por mi tono, no es muy común que los humanos traten tan bien a los duendes, son contados los que nos tratan como iguales… espero que comprenda mi escepticismo hacia algunas formas de los humanos.

No hay ningún problema Lord Plata, espero que en un futuro el trato entre los humanos y los duendes mejore en gran medida – dice Kallen con una sonrisa sincera – hay algo más que quisiera pedirles, pero esto no es una petición de Lelouch.

Si esta en nuestra poder hacerla lo haremos – dice Lord Oro - ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

Quiero salir del país y dirigirme hacia Japón – dice Kallen en un tono más serio, mientras que se inclina hacia delante para dar más seriedad al asunto – pero no voy a salir sola, saldré con un niño pequeño.

¿Supongo que nadie debe saber sobre el niño? – Dice Lord Bronce mientras la mira con firmeza ante su petición - ¿desea que le ayudemos a desaparecer con un niño, posiblemente secuestrado?

No es secuestro cuando dicho niño vive peor que un elfo domestico – susurra Kallen pero es escuchada por los duendes ante el silencio en la habitación – odiado, maltratado, desprecia, insultado, denigrado… golpeado… ningún niño debe pasar por semejante trato… no es secuestro es un rescate…

Comprendo sus motivos – dice Lord Oro con seriedad mientras susurra algo al oído del cuarto duende que desaparece rápidamente – puedo oír la verdad en sus palabras señorita y no se preocupe, cuenta con nuestra ayuda, cuando le traigan la tarjeta y el bolso mágico, también le daremos una pulsera especial hecha por los duendes, deberá ponérsela al niño, eso lo hará indetectable por 48 horas, usted deberá encontrar otro medio para que ese periodo se alargue mas, además de un traslador y una carta para el director de otra de nuestras sucursales en Japón, con instrucciones de cómo proceder a su llegada.

Muchas gracias Lord Oro, yo misma le informare a Lelouch sobre toda la ayuda que me han brindado este día – dice Kallen mientras se para y hace una reverencia como muestra de respeto. Cosa que sorprende a los duendes, porque solo dos personas han hecho tal cosa, el primero Lelouch y el otro Merlín – me asegurare de que el joven vendrá con migo sepa sobre su enorme ayuda.

Por como habla, su preocupación por ese niño, asumo que él es muy especial para usted señorita – dice Lord Plata con una sonrisa, al ver como a la joven le brillan los ojos al recordad al niño –

Mi vida… daría mi propia vida, con tal de tener su aprobación, le debo mucho a ese pequeño – dice Kallen confundiendo a los tres duendes frente a ella – por el estoy viva y por el soy quien soy en este momento.

Al escucharla hablar, pienso en un hombre adulto y no en un niño – dice Lord Oro - ¿Quién es este pequeño tan especial?

No puedo decirlo, por su seguridad y la vuestra, su nombre deber permanecer en secreto.

Ya veo – dice Lord Bronce, en eso el duende que salió, regresa con varias cajas en las manos – perfecto, aquí está todo lo que necesita.

El duende se acerca a Kallen y le da las cajas que traía en las manos, ella las abre y toma todos los objetos que están dentro, en eso los tres duendes se paran y empiezan a hablar sobre los artículos que le dan a Kallen.

La tarjeta que tiene en sus manos – empieza Lord Bronce señalando la tarjeta – podrá usarla como una tarjeta de crédito muggle en cualquier tienda por todo el mundo, los cargos se harán a la cuenta del Sr. Lelouch, no importa la cantidad y tampoco el lugar esta tarjeta le servirá en todo momento.

El saco – dice ahora Lord Plata – solo tiene que decir la cantidad de dinero mágico que necesite y el saco hará aparecer dicha cantidad, puede convertir los galeones en cualquier moneda mágica que necesite.

Los dos artículos solo pueden ser usados por usted, por tener un núcleo mágico marcado con su sangre – dice Lord Oro seriamente – si la pierde o se la roban lo único que debe hacer es concentrarse y decir "aparece saco/tarjeta" y esta aparecerán en su mano. Ahora la pulsera deberá ponérsela al niño cuando decida sacarlo del país, al lado de la pulsera hay un traslador, solo diga el país al que quiera viajar y serán transportados a nuestra sucursal mas importante en dicho país.

Muchas gracias… me han ayudado más de lo que yo esperaba – dice Kallen sonriendo – ahora debo irme, tengo compras que hacer y mi tiempo y el suyo es preciado… que su riqueza y poder siguán fluyendo.

Suerte con sus planes señorita – dice Lord Oro, mientras Kallen sale de la habitación siguiendo al duende que le dio las cosas – grandes cambios se avecina, y esa joven participara en ellos y el niño del que hablo, estoy seguro que pronto sabremos quién es.

¿Es correcto lo que hacemos Lord Oro? – Pregunta Lord Bronce – un secuestro es un delito muy penado por los magos… si descubriesen quien le ayudo, podría ser contraproducente para nosotros.

Esa joven, yo he hablado con el Sr. Lelouch en tres ocasiones – dice Lord Plata mientras camina hacia la puerta por donde entraron – ese hombre nunca hace nada por otros sin recibir algo a cambio, su mirada es la de un anciano cansado de la vida que solo espera la muerte… esa joven, esta tiene una mira que solo vi la primera vez que hable con ese hombre, eso fue antes del alzamiento de _Grindelwald, ese hombre… estoy seguro que sabía lo que pasaría, el dijo:_

_Flash Back_

_Escucha mis palabras mi pequeño amigo – dice Lelouch a un joven Lord Plata – se avecinan tiempos oscuros… dile a los otros duendes que cuiden su oro… no todos los magos son como yo… y no todos son tan listos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Un mes después Grindelwald vino a las puertas del banco exigiendo nuestra rendición o nuestra muerte… irónica que tres días antes hubiéramos mejorado nuestro sistema de seguridad._

_¿Asumes que esa el Sr. Lelouch sabe que algo malo pasara y nos envió a esta chica como un mensaje oculto? – Dice Lord Bronce - ¿Por qué no venir él?_

_Por qué no es la chica, quien es importante para el futuro, tal vez el niño que la chica sacara del país – dice Lord Oro mientras toca su barba – pero eso no es importante, lo importante es el oro, si el Sr. Lelouch sabe algo el nos informara, perder el tiempo en charlas sobre el futuro no nos hará ganar más oro, a atrabajar todos._

Todos los duendes empiezan a salir de la habitación dejando solo a Lord Oro, mientras el observa la carta que les dio Kallen.

_"Doscientos años hace que no veo este dibujo… supongo que el Sr, Lelouch encontró otro mortal que puede cambiar al mundo… después de todo que más puede hacer un inmortal, sino jugar al ajedrez con la vida de los mortales, siempre como un peón mas en el tablero de otros."_

Fin del Flash Back

"ahora la parte más molesta de este día… ni las medicinas ni los baúles fueron tan difíciles de consegir como será la varita de Olivander"


End file.
